A Blind Eye
by The Dark Rayne
Summary: No Naruto's Not Blind he can see as always. I have teamed up with Andraea Shade on this one and now we can see naruto's life in detail...


**AN:**

_A Note From The Authors_

Hey Everyone, One of da moon has teamed up with Andraea Shade to bring you A Naruto Fanfiction: A Blind Eye. This will be the first time in around a year that Andraea Shade has worked on a Story and we hope to make you proud.

Disclaimer: The Green spandex Disease will not strike in this story so therefore Naruto and his ramen do not belong to either of us.

--

_**Chapter One**_

After the fifth festival of the Kyuubi's defeat, the older generation which had been witness to the attack was in uproar. Like every year men and women were crying out for blood and vengence. Groups formed below the Hokage tower making demands for the demon's death. Other, more violent and hands on groups, formed around his place of residence, The orphanage Building. This orphanage housed the children left behind by the attack. Vulgarity and anger were directed at everyone there, so the caretaker of the child cursed to imprison the demon fox threw him out onto the street, telling him never to return. Leaving the child she had called a beast and murderer for years on end to the cruel mercies of the mob, a crowd of civilians with a few shinobi interspersed within the masses.

Seeing the anger of the crowd, the boy, Naruto Uzumaki, was grasped by the instinct to flee. And flee he did. Running through the streets, Naruto was crying at the pain of the injuries he had sustained from the treatment within his prior home and during his flight from the crowd. With no goal in mind as where to go, he ran to the face of his idol, the Yondaime Hokage, facing from a cliff over the village. Little did he know, the actions of his father were the cause of his pain. As he fled, he remembered the pains of years past on this day. Every year on this day, his birthday, he would be beaten harshly in his home and then thrown to the slavering wolves of Konoha.

These wolves were created by the fear and anger, pain and loneliness, worry and heartbreak around the Kyuubi attack. Not wishing to work through these agonies, the people turned to an outlet, a target, a feeling of punishing that which harmed them. The wolves tore at his mind and heart as he grew, bruising his body and leaving him bloodied regularly. This time was no different, and the people were too blind to realize that Naruto was just a small child, not the demon who took their loved ones and struck fear into all of their hearts.

After taking a horrible beating from the mob Naruto was left beaten and bloodied yet again. His life hanging in the balance, yet slowly being ensured by the demon he unknowingly held within him. Within the hour Anbu black-ops retrieved him from the street and brought him to the Sandiame Hokage. A purple haired medically trained Anbu treating his injuries as best she could in transit until arrival in the office. The boy lay sleeping in an empty chair under the Hokage's guard through the night.

The sun shone into swollen blue eyes on the morning of the 11th of October. The smell of tobacco and ink permeated the air and Naruto opened his eyes and bolted upright, simultaneously sprawling onto the floor making a loud thud. "Calm down Naruto, you're not in danger anymore," a kind voice reached his ears from nearby. Looking around he noticed a giant pile of paperwork oppressively drowning a desk and an empty chair, continuing to look around, he finally found the source of the voice. An old man was staring intently out the window, a pipe in his mouth making wisps of smoke trail around his head. The face, when the man turned to Naruto, was filled with concern and seriousness, yet held an aura of kindness. "How do you feel?" he asked slowly, hoping not to startle the boy anymore than he already was. Naruto looked around shaken with a vague look of panic reflecting in his eyes .

"I'm fine" he replied, his voice a quite whisper instead of his usual energetic one he normally displayed as he gave a feigned smile.

Understanding the events of the night before, the Sandaime's tone was more than understanding as he replied, "Naruto, do not hold it against them. The villagers are fools for not seeing who you truly are."

Naruto's curiosity was peeked at this and he asked, "What do you mean? What should they see me as?"

The Hokage looked at him, "Naruto, you should be seen as a hero, but that is for another time." he motioned slightly towards the door " We should be getting you back to your home."

"Home?" asked Naruto "I don't have one, I was kicked out last night."

…

--

AN:

Andraea Shade-

Please fill in the blank because I'm too exhaust-a-pooted to do it, please include any funny words you wish and review. Anyway I'm off to the land of snuggleing my pillows and stuff…..seeya ppls.

One-of-da-moon-

Ummm thanks for reading my translation of her mumbles from the other side of the room..any way seeya.


End file.
